Je regrette tellement
by Obana Miharu
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais du faire cette connerie, il le savait mais Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Et maintenant, il le regrettait... amèrement !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama

**Note :**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes... Je sais, je suis nul en orthographe T.T

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**Hé chéri, a-t-il vraiment tout ce que tu cherchais chez un homme ?**_

_**Tu sais que je t'ai tout donné,**_

_**Tu pouvais faire de moi tout ce dont tu voulais…**_

- ESPECE DE BATÂRD !

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cette insulte qui lui était adressée.

-COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA, UCHIWA ?!

Le dit Uchiwa vit un verre voler dans sa direction et l'esquiva de justesse. Le verre alla se fracasser sur le mur situé derrière Sasuke. Celui-çi, qui avait fermé les yeux en entendant le verre se briser, les rouvrit et se plongea dans le regard céruléens de son amant.

-Naruto, je suis…

-TAIS TOI !

_**Je ne veux pas y penser,**_

_**Je ne veux pas en parler,**_

_**Ca m'écoeure tellement…**_

-Naruto, s'il-te-plaît…

-Avec Kiba, en plus… L'un de mes meilleurs potes !

Le blond commença à avoir des trémolos dans la voix. Il serra les poings et baissa la tête, écoeuré de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule !

_**Je ne peux pas croire que ça se finisse ainsi,**_

_**Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis,**_

_**Ca me donne le cafard…**_

Sasuke se mordit la lèvres du bas, empêchant celle-çi de trembler. Il fixait toujours son blond mais quand il vit que celui-çi commençait à verser des larmes, il détourna son regard. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il s'en voulait… Dieu, comme il s'en voulait d'avoir trahi Naruto, son meilleur ami, son amant… Son amour !

Il y a trois mois, Naruto avait obtenu une promotion à son travail, le faisant partir plus tôt et rentrer plus tard. Cela se répercutait sur leur vie affective. Sasuke et le blond n'avaient pas fais l'amour depuis cette fameuse promotion. Un soir, n'en pouvant plus de cette distance qui s'était installée entre eux, Sasuke invita Kiba, qui venait d'être largué par son petit-ami Shino, à aller boire un verre dans un bar pour se remonter tous les deux le moral. Ils buvèrent ce soir là ! Beaucoup ! Et il se passa ce qu'il devait se passer. Sasuke, sous le coup de l'alcool et du manque, embrassa Kiba qui, lui aussi sous le coup de l'alcool mais aussi du chagrin, se laissa faire. Ils finirent la nuit dans un love-hôtel. C'était il y a deux semaines et depuis, Sasuke se haïssait d'avoir trompé Naruto, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt 4 ans.

-Naru', s'il-te-plaît, écoute moi.

-Pourquoi je t'écouterais ?

-Parce-que je t'aime, Naruto !

Un ange passa. Prêt d'une minute plus tard, Sasuke vit les épaules de son blond trembler. Un éclat de rire retentis dans la cuisine, pièce où ils se trouvaient. Naruto était parti dans un fou rire nerveux. Il se calma peu à peu et posa un regard plein de colère sur Sasuke.

-Tu m'aimes ? Tu me trompes avec mon meilleur pote et tu dis m'aimer ? C'EST CELA POUR TOI, L'AMOUR ?

_**Est-ce comme ça que ça vraiment finir ?**_

_**Est-ce comme ça qu'on va se dise adieu ?**_

_**J'aurais d'û m'apercevoir à notre première rencontre que tu finirais par me faire pleurer.**_

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveaux sur les joues du blond. Il sanglota en silence. Sasuke, se haïssant de plus en plus, se rapprocha de Naruto, hésita quelques instants, et il le prit dans ses bras. Le blond, étant plus petit que le brun, se retrouva blottit contre le torse de Sasuke.

-Lâche moi, Sasuke !

La voix de Naruto était étouffé par le tissus du t-shirt de Sasuke.

-Quoi ?! J'ai rien compris.

Naruto releva la tête pour mieux se faire comprendre.

-Lâche…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke se poser sur les siennes. Naruto essaya de se défaire mais le brun posa une de ses mains sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui et ainsi prolonger le baiser. Il commença à caresser les lèvres du blond avec sa langue et profita du fait que Naruto ouvrait la bouche pour protester pour s'y engouffrer. Leurs langues se mélèrent en une douce caresse. Sasuke sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son bas ventre. La main qui maintenait la nuque de Naruto glissa maintenant sous le t-shirt de celui-çi et commença à caresser un de ses tétons. Ce qui provoqua une violente réactions de la part de Naruto. Il rompit le baiser, plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke et le repoussa violemment.

- Naruto ?

- Désolé Sasuke mais... Je veux que tu partes.

Un ange passa. Sasuke se mit à respirer avec difficulté.

- Qu... Quoi ?! Non ! Naru...

- Je serais incapable de te pardonner... Vas t'en !

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto mais les yeux de son amour avaient perdu de leur éclats. Ils étaient voilés, éteints. Sasuke sut à ce moment là que Naruto ne plaisantait pas.

- Très bien !

5 minutes plus tard

Sasuke était monté chercher quelques affaires. Lui et Naruto étaient à présent dans le hall.

- Naruto, s'il-te-plaît...

- Viens rechercher le reste de tes affaires demain, je ne serais pas là.

La discussion était clause. Sasuke ramassa son sac, jeta un dernier regard à son amour puis partit en claquant la porte. Il savait que tout était de sa faute mais il en voulait à Naruto de mettre fin à leur histoire comme ça.

_**On récolte, on récolte, on récolte**_

_**Toujours ce que l'on sème**_

Il s'éloigna, le coeur lourd.

Le lendemain

Naruto était dans la chambre, devant l'armoire dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Il regardait l'espace vide qui correspondait à l'emplacement des vêtements de Sasuke.

- Sasuke... Pourquoi ?

Il s'écroula par terre, en larmes...

* * *

j'espère que ça vous plaira n.n reviews ? x)


	2. Chapter 2

Hum... Bonjour *bruits du criquet* Euh... Comment dire... Je suis désolée de ce gros retard mais entre les cours, les révisions et une panne internet, Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster ce deuxième chapitre . Mais enfin, le voilà ! Et non, vous n'êtes sous Prozac, il est bien là ^^

Enjoy :3

Note : Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe mais j'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'y en ai plus.

* * *

*** Samedi, appartement de Naruto, 12h15 ***

- Aïe... Putain !

Ce cri plein de rage venait de notre cher blond adoré qui, se faisant à manger, s'était renversé de l'eau bouillante sur la main quand il voulut prendre le fait-tout où avaient cuit ses pâtes. Sous le coup de la douleur, il lâcha le fameux fait-tout et son contenue se répandit sur le sol.

- ET MERDE !

Naruto, à bout de nerfs, ne prit pas la peine de nettoyer ni de se soigner la main et se dirigea directement vers son salon pour s'affaler sur son canapé. Il se passa la main sur le visage comme pour y effacer toute trace de fatigue. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il avait commencé à se faire à manger puisqu'il n'avait tout simplement pas faim. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait rompu avec Sasuke et depuis, il avait perdu son appétit, son sommeil et sa joie de vivre. Il soupira, s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Après deux nuits sans sommeil à cause de son travail, il jugea bon de dormir. C'était sans compter son ami le téléphone portable qui se décida à sonner quand il commença à s'endormir.

- Tss, c'est pas vrai !

Il prit son téléphone qui était dans la poche de son pantalon pour voir qui l'appelait. " Shikamaru " s'affichait sur l'écran.

- Allo ?

- Eh bien, tu te décides enfin à répondre ! Cela fait deux jours que j'essaye de te joindre. Pff, tu es vraiment galère comme mec !

- Moi aussi, je suis content de t'entendre, Shikamaru !

- ... Désolé, je voulais pas te parler comme ça. C'est juste que je me suis inquiété.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on s'fasse quelque chose, ce soir.

Naruto soupira. Il voudrait bien dire non mais il savait que s'était perdu d'avance. Quand Shikamaru avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Malgré tout, il essaya quand même...

- Je sais pas trop, je suis crevé et...

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir cet aprèm'. Je passe te chercher vers vingt heure.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il disait ? Il était impossible de protester avec son flemmard de pote.

- Très bien ! Comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure, Shika'.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au flemmard de rajouter quoique se soit. Il posa son téléphone sur sa table basse et se rallongea.

- Putain de pote !

Il referma les yeux et s'endormit sans grande peine.

*** Hôpital de Konoha, bureau de Sasuke, 14h ***

Itachi, chirurgien à l'hôpital de Konoha, était devant le bureau de son petit frère. Il allait frapper quand il entendit un léger ronflement.

- Hm... Changera jamais !

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra directement. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Sasuke était endormis, la tête en plein sur les dossiers de ses patients, d'où les ronflements entendus quelques instants plus tôt.

- J'te jure ! murmura Itachi en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il commença à remplir ses poumons d'air dans un but bien précis. Okay, c'est bon, ses poumons étaient suffisamment remplis. Attention...

- DEBOUT, LA D'DANS !

Sasuke sursauta et se redressa, une feuille encore coller sur sa joue qui, au bout de quelques instants, se détacha et atterrit mollement sur le bureau.

- QUOI ?! Que...

Il s'interrompit quand il vit son frère le regarder d'un air narquois.

- Bonjour, la Belle au bois dormant.

- Puuuutain, Itachi ! Tu vas pas bien, non ?

- Ah si, moi je vais très bien. Toi, par contre, tu as enchaîné combien de garde ?

- ... Pas énorme...

- Pas énorme comment ?

- Trois ou quatre...

- Trois ou quatre ?

La conversation commença à gonfler Sasuke.

- Bon quatre, t'es content ?

- Quatre gardes ? Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux tomber d'épuisement ?

Un ange passa.

- Attend Sasuke ! Tu cherchais vraiment à tomber d'épuisement ?

- ... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour dormir.

Itachi soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Décidément, depuis sa rupture avec Naruto, son frère n'était plus le même homme. Il avait maigri, dormait très peu et était devenue irritable. La proposition qu'il allait lui faire lui fera le plus grand bien.

- Écoute Sasuke, j'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral.

- Euh...

Sasuke n'aimait pas trop que son frère essaye de lui remonter le moral. La dernière fois qu'Itachi avait essayé, ils s'étaient retrouvés debout, en caleçons, sur un banc du parc de Konoha, complètement ivre, en train de chanter " Macumba ". Heureusement, personnes ne les avaient vu puisqu'il était deux heures du matin. Autant vous dire que depuis cette nuit plus que honteuse, Sasuke se méfiait des idées de son frère pour l'aider à retrouver le sourire.

- Je te préviens Itachi, si c'est pour finir dans le même état que la dernière fois...

- Mais non, rien à voir ! soupira son aîné.

- ... Bon ! Quelle est cette idée ?

- Tu te souviens de mon ami de fac Yahiko ?

- Oui, vaguement.

- Il est partie à Djibouti pour y ouvrir un orphelinat.

- Moui. Et alors ?

- Il aurait besoin d'un médecin pour l'orphelinat pour 1 an ou 2, le temps que tout se mette en place et je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais.

- Mais il n'est pas médecin ?

- Si mais il n'aura pas le temps de soigner les enfants de l'orphelinat avant que tout soit correctement finis avec les travaux qu'il doit superviser. En plus, il doit s'occuper de tout ce qui est administratif. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin d'un médecin. Quand il m'a parlé de son problème, je me suis dit que ce serait une très bonne occasion pour toi de changer d'air et de... penser à autre chose !

Un silence s'installa. Djibouti ! Cela laissa Sasuke rêveur. C'est vrai que c'était tentant. Après tout, depuis que l'homme de sa vie l'avait largué, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et puis, il s'occuperait d'enfants...

- Il aurait besoin d'un médecin quand ? demanda Sasuke.

- Il faudrait que tu partes Mardi maximum !

- MARDI ?!

- C'est vraiment urgent !

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez. Mardi, c'est court… à peine 4 jours ! Mais bon, il avait pris sa décision et il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

- ... Dis-lui que c'est okay !

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui, on ne peut plus sérieux.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Itachi. Je vais lui téléphoner tout de suite.

Itachi quitta précipitamment le bureau de Sasuke, laissant celui-ci seul avec ses pensées. Étonnement, il avait hâte de partir. Depuis sa rupture avec Naruto, c'était la première fois qu'il s'enthousiasmait pour quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et commença à regarder le ciel. Ce voyage allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

*** Devant un pub, 20h40 ***

Naruto regardait, déconcerté, l'enseigne du pub où l'avait emmené son ami paresseux. Mais s'il restait interdit, ce n'était pas à cause des couleurs criardes de l'enseigne, mélangeant de l'orange et du jaune dans des arabesques psychédéliques, le nom du pub écrit en lettres blanches mais le nom du pub lui-même.

Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru qui se tenait à sa gauche et remarqua que celui-ci souriait comme un bien heureux en regardant l'enseigne.

- Le « Morons's bar » ?

- Hum… Oui.

- Le « Bar des crétins » ?

- Oui… soupira Shikamaru.

- Qui t'a parlé de ce pub ?

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois, comme pour signifier au blond que la réponse à sa question n'avait aucune importance mais voyant que Naruto le regardait toujours, il consentit à lui répondre.

- Kiba !

Quand Naruto entendit ce prénom, il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Certes, il avait réussi à pardonner à Kiba ce qui était arrivé mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Mais quand Naruto releva les yeux vers l'enseigne, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son ami qui donnait parfois l'impression d'avoir été bercé trop près du mur.

- Bon, on rentre ? Je commence à me les cailler !

La voix du brun fit redescendre Naruto sur terre et ils rentrèrent dans le pub sans plus attendre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto fut aussitôt conquis par l'ambiance joyeuse et bon enfant qui y régnait. Une bande de cinq adolescents d'environ seize ans jouaient aux fléchettes dans le fond du pub en buvant ce qui semblait être, Naruto l'espérait, des cocktails sans alcools. Une immense table d'environ cinq mètres de long trônait en plein milieu du pub et une quinzaine d'ouvriers y étaient attablés, entrechoquant leur choppes de bières entre eux, riant de bon cœur. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le blond, ce sont les murs qu'il avait imaginé de la même couleur que l'enseigne mais qui, contre toute attente, étaient de couleur rouge bordeaux qui donnaient, avec le noir des banquettes matelassées collées aux murs, une ambiance chic à l'ensemble des lieux.

Shikamaru entraîna Naruto vers le bar qui longeait le mur de gauche. Ils s'y accoudèrent et commandèrent deux bières.

- Bon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour vouloir te voir ?

- Shika'...

Le flemmard soupira.

- Okay ! T'as gagné... En fait, je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi !

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien !

- Tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme ça ? On se connaît depuis la maternelle. Je te connais par coeur, Naruto. Tu as maigri, tu ne dors plus, tu ne ris plus... Quand on t'invite quelque part, tu réponds toujours par la négative alors qu'avant tu venais pratiquement à toutes les soirées !

- Je suis venu aujourd'hui, non ?

- Oui mais parce que je t'ai forcé la main ! Je te rappelle que tu voulais pas au début...

- OKAY, C'EST BON ! NON, JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! SASUKE ME MANQUES, SA GENTILLESSE, SON HUMOUR, SA COMPASSION MAIS... Mais pas seulement ! Sa voix, son corps me manques !

Un silence total s'installa dans le pub. En effet, quand Naruto avait commencé à hurler, le pub entier s'était tu, surpris par cet élan de colère. Le blond se tourna vers la salle et s'excusa du mieux qu'il put, en s'inclinant. Il retourna ensuite à sa place en évitant le regard de Shikamaru.

- Donc Sasuke te manque ! résuma le flemmard

- ...

- Tu as pardonné à Kiba ce qui est arrivé alors pourquoi tu ne pardonnes pas à Sasuke ?

- Je sais pas... J'y arrive pas et même si je le voulais, il doit sûrement m'avoir oublié !

- T'oublier ? Tu étais son obsession pendant les quatre ans que vous avez passés ensemble ! Je ne pense pas quand six mois, il t'ai oublié.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu es pénible ! Evidemment que je le crois. Tu l'aimes encore ?

- ... Oui... Oui, je crois bien !

- Et bien pardonne lui et va le voir !

- ... Mais s'il recommence ? Il m'a trompé parce que je n'avais plus de temps à lui consacrer et j'en ai toujours pas !

- S'il recommence, c'est qu'il n'était vraiment pas fait pour toi !

Naruto soupira. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse tranquillement à tout ça.

*** Mercredi, appartement de Naruto, 19h ***

Depuis sa discussion de Samedi soir avec Shikamaru, Naruto avait beaucoup hésité avant de se décider à appeler Sasuke mais il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison, il ne parvenait pas à oublier son ex.

Il déambulait dans son salon, son portable à la main, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre rien qu'en pensant au fait qu'il allait bientôt réentendre la voix de Sasuke. Il composa son numéro, essayant d'empêcher sa main de trembler. Mais quand, au bout de trois sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha, Naruto eut une grosse surprise.

- Allo ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Sasuke mais celle d'Itachi.

- Itachi ? C'est… c'est Naruto !

- Oh… Tu… tu vas bien ?

- Très bien ! Dis moi, Sasuke est à côté de toi ? J'aimerais bien lui parler. S'il est d'accord bien sûr…

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Itachi ne reprenne la parole.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible pour l'instant.

- Ecoute, j'aimerais vraiment lui parler alors, s'il-te-plaît…

- Naruto ! le coupa Itachi, un peu sèchement.

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke est dans l'impossibilité de te parler.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Naruto entendit Itachi pousser un gémissement de douleur et le blond compris qu'il était en train de pleurer. Le blond eut soudain très peur.

- Parce que… Sasuke a eu un accident hier. Les médecins ne savent pas si il va s'en sortir…

Naruto raccrocha, trop choqué pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas laissé Itachi finir sa phrase. Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'au canapé, laissant le temps à son cerveau d'analyser ce qu'Itachi venait de lui dire.

Sasuke allait sans doute mourir. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et pleura sa douleur, se disant que si Dieu existait, il ne l'aimait sûrement pas.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Merci pour les reviews du pour le chapitre précédent, j'en étais ravi.

Donc, reviews ? ;)


End file.
